Night Games
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *Birthday Oneshot* for LoveToTheCucumber - Randy / OC / Miz - Based slightly on my story Finding Holly.


**This is a birthday oneshot for LoveToTheCucumber.  
Happy Birthday! xxx **

**I own my OC Holly.  
This is an idea I had following some reviews that the above mentioned author left for my story Finding Holly.  
It's not part of the story, but it's the same characters. **

**Hope you enjoy reading…**

"That truly was awesome!" Mike Mizanin laughed as he recalled a past event.

"Mike, can we go soon?" his girlfriend Holly Redman asked him.

"Babe, it's still early. I'm catching up with my guys." Mike replied.

"Try not to drink anymore. You know how you get." The brunette warned him.

"You're killing my flow babe." Mike groaned and picked up another beer anyway.

"I don't want you to make a fool of yourself." Holly reasoned with him.

"I don't need beer to do that, I got you." Mike hiccupped and broke into laughter once more.

"Well I wanna go home. Do you have any money for a cab?" the brunette asked him.

"Don't you have any?" Mike slurred a little.

"You told me I didn't need to bring any." Holly reminded him.

"Oh yeah. That's too bad. You can go, but I'm staying." Mike stretched out against the chair.

"On my own?" Holly frowned.

"You can wrestle. You'll be fine." Mike waved her off.

Holly felt the burning of hot tears in her eyes at that moment. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing that he had made her cry. The brunette grabbed her coat and walked out of the club, onto the street outside. There were hardly any people or cars in the area, given that it was so late. Holly held her coat tight around her and walked at fast pace towards the apartment she had been sharing with Mike.

There was something eerie about only being able to hear the sound of her heels on the pavement. She rounded a corner to see two men up ahead. They were visibly taller and broader than the brunette was. Holly took a breath and kept walking, keeping her head down. The Boston native was relieved as she passed the men, only for footsteps to make themselves evident behind her.

She thought it could be Mike catching her up. Then again, she would expect him to call out to her and let her know that he was there. The brunette was too afraid to look over her shoulder and see whom the footsteps belonged to. She felt terribly exposed to danger now, being on her own and dressed in a short dress and heels. There was barely time to let out a scream as someone's hand covered her mouth, while the other grabbed her around the waist.

"All on your own?" a male voice whispered in her ear.

"Bad idea." The other male voice sniggered.

"Now, what shall we do with her?" the first voice asked.

"You can put her down!" came a familiar voice that made Holly's heart leap in her chest.

It was not Mike's voice, but that of Randy Orton. The brunette felt the man who was holding her tense up at the sound of Randy's voice. Holly wished she could see what was going on, but she was still facing in the opposite direction. She took a sharp intake of breath as she heard the unmistakeable sound of a fist connecting with someone's jaw. Holly hoped that it was Randy who had landed the punch and not one of her attackers.

"If you don't wanna end up like that, then you'll let her go." Randy said.

"I don't want no trouble." The man holding Holly said.

"Then get out of my face." Randy snarled menacingly.

"Come on let's go." The man on the floor groaned.

"Go on, get out of here!" Randy yelled.

Holly sank to her knees as she felt the man let go of her. When she glanced over her shoulder she saw the two men running down the street. Randy walked over and lifted her to her feet. She embraced him and sobbed tears of relief into his chest, soaking the dress shirt that he wore. He kissed the top of her head and patted her back in a comforting manner.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked her in a whisper.

"I am now that you're here." Holly replied.

"Lucky I saw you leave the club and followed you." Randy told her.

"I was hardly expecting it to be Mike." Holly frowned a little.

"Let's get you home." Randy said as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want to see Mike. " the brunette shook her head.

"You can come with me then." Randy replied.

Holly nodded her head in reply as they walked towards Randy's place. Once they were inside, Randy took the brunette's coat and offered her a drink. She had a glass of water to calm her down and took out her cell phone. No calls or messages meant that Mike was probably still drinking himself into a stupor. She sighed and tossed the phone onto the couch beside her. Randy watched her as she twisted a lock of chocolate brown hair around her finger.

"Tomorrow he won't know what's hit him." Randy told her.

"I'll be the one nursing him and his hangover." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Something really bad could have happened tonight." Randy told her.

"I know that. I just wanted to get away from him." The brunette sighed.

"Why didn't you ask me to walk you home?" Randy asked her.

"You know why." Holly told him.

"Why?" Randy asked, playing dumb.

"Because we can't be left alone together." Holly replied.

"We're alone now." Randy stated.

"Yeah, we are." Holly nodded.

"Do you think I want to hurt Mike?" Randy asked her.

"No, you're one of his best friends." Holly replied.

"But when I'm near you I can't help myself." Randy sighed.

"I love Mike and he loves me too." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"He made you cry tonight." Randy said.

"How did you know?" Holly asked him.

"I was watching you. You left because you were about to cry." He replied.

"How could you tell?" Holly asked him.

"For some reason I can just tell how you're feeling." Randy shrugged.

Holly thought about this for a moment and stood up from the couch. She walked over to Randy and took his hands in her own. His steely blue eyes pierced her big blue ones as she got on her tiptoes and whispered a request in his ear. Randy looked at her and nodded, leading her into the bedroom and closing the door.

Once inside, he moved in and lifted her chin to steal a kiss. Holly's hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and then moved to roam his chest and abs. Randy kissed her shoulders and began to fumble for the zipper of her dress. The brunette took a step backwards and allowed her dress to drop to the floor. She felt the piercing eyes of the Viper admiring her body as he moved her towards the bed.

It didn't take them long to become a tangle of limbs. Randy was determined to take away her worries and Holly was determined to work away her frustration. It was almost dawn when Holly cried out and collapsed back onto the bed for the last time. Randy snaked his tattooed arms around her waist and took in the scent of her skin as they lay together. They didn't really need any words at that moment, as Holly traced patterns on his arms and he gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"Holly?" Randy asked.

"Yes, Randy?" she replied.

"Never mind." He shook his head.

"No, go on." The brunette said.

"I love you." Randy whispered in her ear.

"Love you too." Holly replied.

Randy raised his brow in surprise before realising that she had already fallen asleep.

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed reading it. xxx**


End file.
